


Eleven Times Andy Wore Matt's Hoodie

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time is an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Times Andy Wore Matt's Hoodie

The first time is an accident. Andy's sick, lying on the couch, drifting in and out to the accompaniment of bad daytime TV, when he suddenly jolts all the way awake _freezing_. He gropes out for something - anything - warm, and manages to grab onto a hoodie someone left draped over the back of the couch. He squirms into it, zips it all the way up, pulls the hood over his head, and tucks his knees up under the bottom edge of it.

He drifts awake again to laughter, someone saying, "Hurley," and something else he doesn't bother paying attention to.

"Dudes, he's sick. Leave him alone," Matt says. A blanket comes down over Andy, and he falls warm back into sleep.

Later someone, maybe Matt, maybe Ryan, forces him off the couch and up the stairs to his own bed. "You'll feel better, man," whoever it is says.

He sleeps for a good fifteen hours straight and does, eventually, feel better. When he tosses his dirty clothes in the hamper, he realizes he's been wearing Matt's hoodie the whole time.

***

The second time is also totally innocent. They're on their way out to a show and they're all almost going to be late already, and the moment Andy steps outside the door he knows it's going to be too cold, and someone tosses him a sweatshirt still yelling, "Let's go!"

It's only later, when some woman he's not particularly interested in going home with touches his arm and asks, "Is that your name?" that he twists his arm to read the letters down the side and realizes it's not his hoodie.

"No, it's his." He points across the room at Matt, and Matt grins and waves back at him. The woman's face sours, and she stalks off with one of her friends. At least it got rid of her.

***

The third through eighth times are where it stops being just an accident.

At that point where he's starting to miss home, he calls the house phone and talks to everyone on speaker. After a while, they take him off speaker and he talks just to Matt for a while.

"Shit," Andy says, "I always forget how much I miss it when I'm on tour."

"Sure," Matt says, "and then you come home and bitch about how much you miss touring."

Andy laughs because he knows he does exactly that.

"Look in your bag," Matt says, "the pocket you never use."

Andy doesn't stop to wonder how Matt knows that, just unzips it and pulls out the cloth inside. He shakes it out to find it's one of Matt's hoodies. "You sent me on tour with your clothes?"

Andy can practically hear Matt's grin when he says, "It's like dogs, you know? You send them with something that smells familiar."

"You dick," Andy says, laughing, but when they hang up, he shrugs the hoodie on and lets it make him feel like he's at home.

He tries not to wear it too much or for too long because it does actually smell like Matt and he doesn't want his own scent to replace that, so he saves it for those times when he almost can't bear to be on tour anymore. By the time he finally gets home, it doesn't smell much like Matt at all, and he throws it into the wash with the rest of his tour clothes.

He's still awake and jittery when Matt gets home from work, middle of the night, early morning, and Matt looks so happy to see him. Andy can feel the grin spreading across his face, and he holds on for a long time when Matt hugs him.

***

The ninth time, they're on their way out to a show again, but on time this time, and there are two of Matt's hoodies hanging on the hooks in the entryway. Matt takes them both down, tosses one to Andy, and puts on the other one.

Andy doesn't even bother trying to talk to anyone else at the show, just hangs with Matt the whole night.

***

The tenth time, there isn't really a reason. He's just cold enough to want another layer, and he gets one of Matt's hoodies without letting himself think about it.

He's on the couch when Matt dive-bombs him. He fights back, and they tussle for a while, and he's on top when they settle down.

"Wearing my clothes again," Matt says.

Andy nods. "That okay?"

Matt nods and reaches up to push Andy's hair behind his ear. "I like it," he says, and he runs his hand up the arm with his name on it. "You look good in my clothes. You look like you belong to me."

"Oh," Andy says, because he hadn't thought of that. "Oh, yeah."

"Yeah?" Matt sounds hopeful, but also like he's been trying not to hope.

"Yeah," Andy says, and he tips forward so he's resting fully against Matt and his nose is right up against Matt's neck, and all he has to do is inhale. "Yeah."

***

The eleventh time, Andy wakes up naked in Matt's bed with no idea where his own clothes are. It's too cold for shorts, so he digs through Matt's drawers for sweats, forgoes a shirt, and tugs on a hoodie draped over a chair. It's more than worth it when he goes downstairs and Stu and Kyle both laugh at the smug look on Matt's face.


End file.
